Jessie and James
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jessie and James have fun...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my friend Ola Bajsenstedt.**

* * *

**Jessie and James**

**James is drinking tea and reading a book when Jessie enter the room.**

She does not wear her normal Team Rocket uniform, instead she's in a very sexy violet dress.

"Hi, James. Wanna fuck?" says Jessie, all erotic and sensual.

"I though I wasn't man enough for you." says James.

"Well, I've changed my mind. I wanna fuck. Please." says Jessie, being all erotic and sexual.

"Okay." says James, getting horny. "Let's fuck, Jessie."

Jessie goes down on her knees, unzip James' uniform pants, grab his dick and jerk it to stiffness.

"Holy shit..." moans James, clearly being horny.

"Good, enjoy it, James." says Jessie in a very slutty tone.

Jessie's pussy is wet.

She's not been this horny in a long time.

"Don't stop! Please continue, Jessie!" moans James.

"No worry. I don't plan to stop." says Jessie with a very slutty smile.

"Awesome!" moans James.

"Indeed, my man." whisper Jessie in a soft erotic tone.

Jessie is good at giving handjobs, having obviously done it many times.

She is a sexy slut.

"Fuck, so damn nice!" moans James.

"Thanks, James." says Jessie.

Jessie jerk a little bit harder, but still slow and sensual.

"Oh, my shit..." moans James.

James has never been this horny before, not even when he has raped young 10 year old girls in order to steal their weak little Pokémon.

Jessie stop jerking and then stand up, roll up her dress to reveal that she doesn't wear panties, take a seat on James dick and allow it to slide up into her wet slutty pussy. Then she starts to ride at a sexy solid speed.

"Mmm, your dick's so stiff and firm! Very sexy!" moans Jessie, all horny.

"Thanks! And your pussy is wet and erotic!" moans James, just as horny as Jessie is.

"Awww!" moans Jessie, for once showing her soft personality instead of being a badass rude sassy bitch like she usually is.

James is surprised to see this, but he still manage to keep his dick fully stiff.

"Damn, such a fuckable babe you are!" moans James as he gently grab Jessie and take charge of the fucking.

James fuck hard, but slow and Jessie enjoy it very much.

"Mmmm, fuck me!" moans a happy Jessie.

"Okay!" moans James.

"It feels so sexy!" moans Jessie, all sexual and horny.

"Yeah!" moans James.

"Do you enjoy my pussy?" moans Jessie.

"I do! Your pussy is very fuckable!" moans James.

"Thanks!" moans Jessie.

"My pleasure, sexy woman!" moans James.

"Holy shit, sexy!" moans Jessie, being all slutty as if she is whore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yes!" moans James.

"Fucking damn!" moans Jessie.

"Do you enjoy my penis...?" moans James.

"Indeed, man! Your dick's quite strong!" moans Jessie.

"Thank you!" moans James.

"My naughty sexual pleasure!" moans Jessie.

James fuck harder.

"Mmmm, that feels amazing!" moans Jessie, all horny.

"Yeah!" moans James.

"Keep goin'...!" moans Jessie.

"Okay!" moans James.

"Mmmm, such a stiff firm dick you have, James!" moans Jessie.

"And your pussy is wet, tight and sexy!" moans James.

"Awww, thanks!" moans Jessie.

"Sure, babe!" moans James.

"I am slutty!" moans Jessie.

"Yes, you sure are!" moans James.

James dick has surpisingly managed to stay hard so far. Usually he fail to keep hard during the entire fuck. He has not used viagra so he just has some luck.

"Bang me!" moans Jessie.

"Okay!" moans James, fucking harder.

"Yeah! Give it to mama!" moans Jessie.

46 minutes later, James' dick is still fully hard, which is good for him, but weird.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jessie.

"Yes!" moans James, who feel that he's gonna cum soon.

"Fire that sperm deep in me!" moans Jessie, clearly understanding that James is close to cum.

"Alright...!" moans James.

"Do it, ejaculate in my pussy!" moans Jessie.

"Shit, yes! So fucking incredible!" moans James as he cum in Jessie's pussy.

"Indeed, yeah! Holy crap, sooooo sexy!" moans Jessie as she get the biggest orgasm she's had in mnay years.

"I hope you did not become pregnant." says James.

"No worry. My pussy is fixed. I cannot have kids." says Jessie.

"Good." says James, relaxing. Happy that he did not make his best friend pregnant, since he know she'd hate that very much.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

Jessie and James are both fine. The sex didn't destroy their friendship.

22 minutes later.

Jessie and James eat pizza and drink coffee as if nothing special happened.

They are both in Team Rocket uniforms.

"You were highly erotic." says James.

"You were pretty damn awesome yourself, James." says Jessie.

"Thanks, Jessie." says James.

"No problem, but it won't happen again." says Jessie.

"Why?" says James.

"One time's fine, but more could mess up the friendship we have." says Jessie.

"I understand. Deal." says James.

"Deal, yes." says Jessie.

"Nice." says James.

"Indeed." says Jessie.

The next day.

"Jessie, what's our plan?" says James.

"Not sure. I'm waiting for orders from the boss." says Jessie.

"Okay." says James.

"Yeah." says Jessie.

James grab Jessie's sexy ass.

"Nice." says Jessie, getting horny.

"Indeed. Your ass is beautiful." says James.

"Thanks, but we cannot do it again." says Jessie.

"Alright. Sorry..." says James.

"No problem. I like when men touch my ass." says Jessie.

"Okay." says James, giving Jessie's ass a form sexual rub.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Jessie.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
